User talk:Eddie
Move Hey, i was wondering if you would agree to move this wiki to adobe.wikia.com to broaden the view of the wiki. I talked to sannse about this and she suggested that one of us reply back if you agree. Reply at: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Wikada Thanks, Wikada 19:20, 16 October 2006 (UTC) :My gut feeling is to not move PPro to an Adobe wiki. There are advantages to having each product in its own wiki, such as the defining logo in the top left and the navigation links on the left being specific to the product you're interested in. Eddie 00:57, 17 October 2006 (UTC) Hi! Hello Eddie, I'm Catherine from the Wikia community team. You've been doing some really great work here for a long time on your own -- in fact, PPro is our 6th most popular tech wiki. If there's any problems I can solve for you, please let me know! One suggestion I'd like to offer is making more links to your pages and categories from your main page -- from our statistics it looks like a lot of people are reaching the front page via search engines, and then leaving again without digging deeper. You have a LOT of great content here, and providing people with a lot of avenues to reach it is very helpful. You might want to look at the main pages for some of our other wikis, such as w:c:Muppet, w:c:Starwars, or w:c:Recipes, for some ideas. Another thing that should help is switching to our newest skin, called Monaco. It has customizable flyout menus that help people find what they're looking for -- please have a look at Monaco: What's New and Customizing Monaco for screenshots and more information about what you can do to make this wiki look its best. There are a few things that we've found when wikis switch to Monaco: * The number of pageviews goes up. The flyout menus encourage new readers to explore the content on the site, and people end up sticking around on the site for longer. * The number of new editors goes up. Readers spend more time on the site, and find pages that they want to contribute to. Also, the design makes the edit button more prominent. * The site is faster. The skin is optimized to make pages load a lot faster than Monobook or Quartz. Monaco has several premade color schemes to choose from. To make the change, just go to , choose the "Skin" tab, and scroll to the bottom where you'll see "Admin options" -- select your favorite Monaco colors, and this will become the site's default look for all your anonymous and logged-in visitors. (If you prefer you can also select "Custom" and fully control the site's look with a CSS stylesheet -- a little more work, but we can help where needed.) Please let me know if there's any questions I can answer for you! Thanks — Catherine (talk) 08:06, 26 May 2008 (UTC) More ideas Hi Eddie! You're doing some cool things in preparation for the switch to Monaco -- thanks for the hard work you're putting into it! I played a bit with the Main Page, looking to see how to get more links to your deeper content in there while preserving what you have on the current main page -- what do you think of the ideas at Main_Page/temp? Of course I expect you'll want to change it around with your own ideas, I just wanted to see if you liked this framework to build upon. Other things we can do to increase your ranking with search engines, and thus get you more attention from the PP public: change the wiki's url to "premierepro.wikia.com", while leaving "ppro.wikia.com" intact as a redirect. All old links will still function. When users search for "premiere pro tutorial" or something similar, having the full name in the url will help search engines to understand that your wiki's results are relevant. Similarly, we've found that moving your front page from Main Page to Adobe Premiere Pro Wiki will significantly improve rankings. We can also create a Wikia Spotlight ad which will run in rotation on all of our 6,000+ wikis. You already meet most of the guidelines for the program; you will just need to customize Template:Welcome and Template:WelcomeIP and be ready to add them to the talk pages of any new visitor you see on . As you are approaching your 1,000th article, this might be a great milestone to use to bring some more publicity to the wiki -- make posts about it forums, send an announcement to video editing blogs and zines, and so on. And of course, the key to attracting contributors is lots of content. You have many articles with essential helpful links to external documentation, but many of them are very short. By making articles longer, expanding the instructions and answers on the wiki itself, you might be able to answer people's questions more quickly, rather than having them click elsewhere. This can also encourage users to stay around and add more material. Working together to provide the clearest, most up-to-date and most useful synthesis of the material that's already out there is one of the things wiki projects really excel at. :) I hope these ideas make sense to you -- let me know if they don't, or what you might like help with. I'd like to see this project finally getting its due! — Catherine (talk) 02:59, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Eddie, I'd like to go ahead and make some of these changes. I really think they will help to make this wiki grow. :) Let's work together on making it look its best and attract more visitors! Thanks — Catherine (talk) 21:27, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::As you can see I have been moving in the direction of change, but this isn't my day job so I may not be as quick as you like. Go ahead and change the URL as long as PPro redirects correctly there shouldn't be a problem. Embedding YouTube is defintely not a good idea. Many corporate and government networks block access to YouTube which stops the page from completely loading. Eddie 23:42, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::Good point -- I only meant it as a demonstration of some of the varied types of content you can provide. Another possibility is headlines from RSS feeds, if there are any good Premiere Pro blogs or newsletters that are available by RSS. I really like the purple Monaco theme, by the way, it's really distinctive and matches well with your logo. Good work! — Catherine (talk) 18:22, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Wowwiki messages Hello again, Eddie -- I'm sorry I didn't follow up on your message sooner. We had a contest announcement that was supposed to go out only to users on the gaming wikis, and for some reason it went out to all wikis site-wide. I apologize for the inconvenience. — Catherine (talk) 01:15, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I didn't receive any messages about gaming, somebody has redirected User Talk:Eddie to a different user's talk page. Now when messages are left on that user's talk page, I get a notice about it. I don't know why it was done and I don't want to interfere with someone else's wiki to undo it. I was hoping you would be able to investigate. Eddie 02:41, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::I've removed the redirect - it was due to a user database merge a few weeks back. Kirkburn (talk) 03:51, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yep, when WoWWiki joined Wikia they had a user named "Eddie" in their database, who last edited in 2006, but since there was already an active Eddie here (hi!), theirs was renamed, leaving a redirect in place from his old name in case he returned to wowwiki. When the announcement was sent to the gaming wikis, it was sent to the old Eddie account on WoWWiki, falsely triggering a message banner for you. I think we've got it sorted out now. Thanks for letting us know! — Catherine (talk) 04:49, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks for sorting it out. :) Eddie 18:15, 12 June 2008 (UTC) To Do Create a category called Find, and put all finding items in it. - Find clip usage - Find source clip - Find clip in project panel - Find effect/transition LOGO on the wikis logo, when i hover my mouse over the image, it disapears. i was wondering what the code is to do this.-mackmoron11 :It is a side effect of the CSS I added to links. You will notice that when you hover the mouse over text links, the text goes white and the background turns purple. The logo is a link but has no text, I guess that's why it turns purple. Eddie 04:07, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello, http://premierepro.wikia.com/wiki/File:191681_204807772880479_100000537734510_704668_2855745_o.jpg Please Delete this Image, as it is inappropriate. Demise